Valentine
by Storm racer
Summary: Arcee has heard the Autobots talking about Valentine's day except for Ratchet. Is he going to surprise her on Valentine's day? How does she cope with his silence? One shot. Spin off from Spark's desire. Some fluff between Ratchet and Arcee. Movie Ratchet.


**Disclaimer; Transformers are not mine they belong to Hasbro and "When you got a good thing" belongs to Lady Antebellum. Sunblaze is my oc**

This story is a spin off from Spark's desire, I was going to write a story about Bumblebee and Sunblaze but it didn't work, so I decided to follow the plot for this story which had been on my mind for a while. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Valentine's day.<p>

Ratchet woke up early from his recharge and made his way to the rec room. He had scheduled in the twins and Optimus Prime for a check up so today was going to be busy. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were in the rec room talking about Valentine's day and what Sunstreaker was planning on doing for Moonracer. The red twin looked up,

"What are you going to do for Arcee on Valentine's day, Ratchet?"

"Nothing, it's a human custom," the medic replied as he poured energon into a cube,

"Yeah, but we're on earth. Why can't you enjoy a human custom? Arcee would," Sideswipe said

"Yeah, I reckon you should, Ratchet. Arcee would love it, especially if it's a surprise," Sunstreaker added.

Ratchet growled quietly, he couldn't be bothered with earth customs, he's a Cybertronian.

Optimus Prime was looking for Prowl and walked into the rec room,

"Optimus Prime, have you planned anything for Valentine's day?" Sunstreaker asked,

Optimus Prime looked at them and smiled wryly, "I have something up my sleeve as the humans say," he replied.

Ratchet looked at his leader, maybe they could celebrate Valentine's day, what harm could it do to take on an earth custom and have a little bit of fun for once? A smile came to his face, when was the last time he did something out of the ordinary? When was the last time he forgot he was a war weary medic who had forgotten there was more to life then putting injured Autobots back together again?

Arcee was coming back from her night patrol with Elita, she was tired and ready for a recharge but first things first she needed to take a shower and have some energon. The blast doors to the base slowly closed shutting out the sunlight once the femme commander and warrior had arrived back at the base.

Elita trasnformed into her bi pedal mode and looked at Arcee, "It was nice patrolling with you last night, Arcee,"

Arcee smiled as the last few pieces of her armor moved into place, "Yeah kinda like old times," she replied happily,

"Go and have a shower and get some recharge, we're back out again tonight,"

"Yes, Elita One. See you later," Arcee replied and did a Cybertronian equivalent to a yawn.

Arcee stood under the warm running water and allowed it to rinse off all the grime stuck in her gears and under her armor. It felt so good as she lifted her head and felt the water splash onto her face and run down her back. Ratchet spoke to Arcee through their comm link, the femme's spark raced at the dulcet tone of her spark mate,

"**Where are you?" **

"**In the shower,"** she replied, "**I'm going to the rec room when I'm fini...," **her comm link pinged, "**Ratchet? Are you still there? Ratchet,"** but there was nothing. Arcee continued showering silently, she reached for some shower gel when a pair of yellow arms snaked around her waist and a kiss was firmly planted on her neck,

"I missed you last night," Ratchet said quietly as he turned her around so she was facing him.

Arcee said nothing but smiled as she watched the medic enjoy the love she was sending him through their bond. He groaned as he melted into her and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her into himself. Arcee looked up at him, her optics full of love for the medic and smiled softly as she leaned into him and met his lips with her own.

* * *

><p>Ratchet worked silently on the yellow Lambourghini warrior and thought a bit more about valentine and what the twins had said to him. It would be nice to do something for Arcee on Valentine's day. But what?<p>

Sunstreaker was puzzled by the medic's calm demeanour and gentle handling. He thought about saying something but he didn't want to disturb Ratchet's mellow mood so he lay on the berth silently while Ratchet carried on contentedly with his checks. The thing was Sunstreaker's curiosity never laid things to rest and he just had to ask,

"You alright there doc?"

Ratchet looked at him, "I'm fine," he snipped,

"Hm, you seem very...mellow. What's on your mind?"

Ratchet glared at him, "That is none of your business,"

The rest of the check went on silently and became a little strained, Sunstreaker decided for the sake of not receiving a blow from Ratchet's wrench to say nothing else,

"You're finished," the medic finally said, "You may go,"

"Thanks doc," Sunstreaker jumped off the berth and sauntered out of the med bay to find his brother.

Ratchet had a little bit of time before Optimus Prime was due for his check up so he accessed the internet to see what the humans did for Valentine's day. He searched one page after the other gaining information on the earth custom. He saw a picture of a couple standing in a tight embrace silhouetted against candle light. It gave him an idea but he needed Wheeljack's help.

Optimus Prime arrived right on time and laid on the berth, and once again Ratchet was quiet as he did the scans and checks on his leader. Optimus Prime looked at Ratchet,

"Are you okay old friend?" he asked.

Ratchet looked at him thoughtfully, "Yes, I am,"

"You just seem a little...quiet. Is something on your processor?"

Rachet smiled, "I'm usually the one asking you that,"

"Yes and it doesn't hurt you to be asked the same question," Prime replied,

"I'm planning something for Valentine's day for Arcee,"

Optimus Prime smiled, "I never pictured you as the romantic type Ratchet," The medic just smiled.

Once Ratchet had finished Optimus Prime's check up and he had released the Autobot leader from the med bay with a clean bill of health, he made his way to Wheeljack's lab. He burst through the door startling Wheeljack by the sudden disturbance, he turned around to see who had rudely interrupted him,

"Ratchet...what is the meaning of this?" he asked.

Ratchet had a glint in his optics suggesting he was up to something. Wheeljack hadn't seen the medic like this since before the war started and wondered what Ratchet had on his mind,

"I have a favour to ask you," he said, "A really big one,"

"Oh?" Wheeljack asked,

"Yes, I would like to do something for Arcee for Valentine's Day but I need your help."

Ratchet told the mechanic his surprise for Arcee and what he'd like help with. There was a moment's silence as Wheeljack processed the information,

"When is Valentine's day?" he asked,

"Next week," Ratchet replied,

"And you want how many?"

"One hundred," Ratchet replied,

"Gee thanks for the warning, Ratch. You'll have to help me,"

"We'll start this afternoon," Ratchet left the mechanic's lab before he could protest, he came back and poked his head around the corner, "Arcee isn't to get wind of this," he said,

"She won't," Wheeljack sighed as he turned back to his bench to start the plans for Ratchet's surprise

Ratchet then opened his comm link and spoke to Optimus Prime,

**"I'm going to be busy for the next few days,"**

Optimus Prime smiled, "**Okay Ratchet,"**

**"Oh and please make sure Arcee doesn't get wind of anything. She can be very astute sometimes," **

**"Will do,** **Ratchet,"**

* * *

><p>Sunstreaker was sitting in the rec room with Moonracer he had his arm was draped around her shoulders and he was smiling at her as she enjoyed an energon treat he had given her. She looked up when she saw Arcee,<p>

"Hi, Arcee, what are you doing today?" she asked.

The pink warrior looked at her, "recharging," she replied with a flash of her optics, "I was out last night on patrol. What about you?"

"I'm rostered off today," Moonracer replied, "We're celebrating Valentine's day early because Sunstreaker is on patrol on the real Valentine's day,"

Arcee looked at her puzzled, "What's Valentine's day?"

"It's an earth custom, humans celebrate their love for each other by sending cards and gifts,"

"Oh," Arcee replied. Moonracer heard a slight hint of disappointment in her voice and wished she hadn't saiad anything, "Ratchet hasn't mentioned anything."

"He might be planning something secretly," she suggested.

Arcee looked at Moonraer thoughtfully, "No, he won't,"

Arcee left the rec room and made her way through the corridors slowly to the quarters she shared with Ratchet. She lay on their berth still thinking about Valentine's day and wondering why Ratchet hadn't mentioned anything. She knew the medic didn't really care much for the human culture and thought that was maybe why. She couldn't help but think that they would be the only couple not doing anything on Valentine's day which made her feel a little jealous and resentful toward the ethnocentric medic. Arcee pushed the thought to the back of her head and enjoyed the sweet feeling as she lay flat on the berth in her bi pedal mode. She sighed and quickly fell into recharge.

* * *

><p>One week later.<p>

Arcee woke up feeling very happy, she was rostered off for a few days which meant time with Ratchet. Her night shift and Ratchet's schedule hadn't given them that much time together, and she intended to spend as much time with Ratchet as his schedule would allow them..._if_ she could get hold of him. Her bond mate had been very quiet and secretive just lately.

Valentine's day was only two days away now and there was a feeling of excitement in the base as couples anticipated the day that was arriving soon. Arcee met the Elita and Chromia in a room they had commandeered for down time, she swung herself onto a table and looked around the room at the others already in there. Sunblaze and the newly arrived Firestar were chatting lightly and laughing as they talked some of the antics of the twins while Flare up was quietly reading a data pad,

"I have to admit Prowl is fair with the rotas," Arcee said as she took a huge gulp of energon,

"I know. Right?" Elita replied with a smile.

Arcee prodded Ratchet's end of the bond for the hundredth time that morning but it was still closed. She growled as she slammed her fist on the table and stormed out of the rec room. The entire room went quiet for a moment as they watched the warrior leave, some...who knew what Ratchet was up to had smirks on their faces while others looked a little disgruntled by her show of emotion,

"Arcee," Chromia called and looked at Elita,

"I'll go," the femme commander said.

She got up from where she was sitting and went to find the pink femme warrior. Elita walked through the corridors and knocked on the door of their quarters but there was no answer. Air passed through Elita's vents as she sighed in frustration, she could understand Ratchet's desire to surprise his spark mate but why the silence? _"That femme can move very quickly when she wants to." _

There was the sound of chattering and lauging coming from Sunblaze's and Bumblebee's quarters but Bumblebee was alone in there with the twins. Elita continued to walk through the corridor until she got to the holoform room. She could hear the sound of metal being ripped to pieces and grunts from Arcee. Elita walked in through the door and found Arcee in the middle of a group of Decepticon drones. She was poised to fight them and did so with ease and style, turning and shooting at anything that moved until there was nothing left.

Elita applauded the femme warrior once she finished and switched off the holoform projector. She looked around at the holoform room, she hadn't been in there since Death Star attacked her and it brought back the memory. She looked back at Arcee and walked towards the pink femme,

"Are you alright?" she asked,

"Who me?...yeah," Arcee replied resentfully, "Peachy!"

"You don't seem yourself. You seem a bit...angry," Elita replied,

"Oh really?" Arcee laughed, "Well what do you expect? _HE _is never around,"

"By he I assume you mean Ratchet?" Elita confirmed,

"That's exactly who I mean. I mean have I done something to offend him? Is he seeing somebody else?," Arcee turned away from Elita and walked half way across the room, "He just doesn't talk to me and his end of the bond is continually closed," she croaked as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Elita walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Ahh, it will be alright Arcee. I promise," Elita said, "He's probably just caught up in something pretty big,"

"Yeah well, when I see him I'm going to chew him out for ignoring me,"

A look of horror crossed Elita's faceplates, "I wouldn't do that if I were you," she replied.

Arcee looked at her commander, "Why not?" A realisation hit the femme, "You know something don't you? What is it Elita? You can tell me," she said hopefully,

Elita laughed, "I don't know anything, and if I did I wouldn't tell you it's between you and Ratchet,"

"Well Ratchet and I won't _be_ if he doesn't make some effort to communicate with me," she snarled as she glared at her commander.

Elita scowled at Arcee and switched the holoform projector back on, "I'll pretend I didn't hear that, Arcee. Leaving him is not an option, you'll destroy him and you know it. He loves you more than you obviously understand,"

The femme commander left the holoform room disgusted with Arcee's behaviour. If she knew what he was doing for her she would feel so guilty, she felt like telling Arcee about his surprise for her but Elita was sworn to secrecy.

Jazz was walking past the holoform room when he heard Arcee's grunting and the sound of crunching metal as she destroyed Decepticon drones. He walked into the holoform room and watched her, smiling. The femme looked so awesome fighting the drones. Arcee saw Jazz and stopped, he gestured with his hand for her to carry on,

"Don't let me stop you," he said, "Actually would you mind if I joined you?"

Arcee stopped and looked at him. Training? Alongside Jazz? She always used to enjoy a training session with the saboteur, he always put a different spin on things.

"Yeah, okay," she replied with a smile.

Jazz walked toward the centre of the holoform room, he had a new move he wanted to practise and waisted no time as he swung into action. Arcee looked at him wide eyed, "Where did you learn that?" she asked.

He shrugged his shoulders, "It's just something I learned," he replied.

* * *

><p>Jazz and Arcee went to the rec room together both feeling happy after their training and in need of a break. In the intense training Arcee had forgotten about her anger toward Ratchet and she was feeling quite relaxed now. That was until Ratchet walked into the rec room for a break as well. He walked up to his spark mate and pulled her into a hug,<p>

"Hello my precious femme," he said, "What have you been up to?"

"Perhaps the question is what have you been up to, Ratchet?" the femme warrior snipped. Others in the rec room heard her, they knew what the femme could be like if she was angry and they knew how Ratchet would respond,

"**Sparks are gonna fly,"** Bluestreak said to Ironhide,

"**This is going to be interesting,"** he replied.

Ratchet cocked an eyebrow ridge, "What do you mean?" he asked,

Arcee wriggled out of his grasp and turned her back on him so he couldn't see the pained expression on her face, "I hardly see you and your end of the bond is always closed," she turned back to face him, "Why?"

"I'm working on something at the moment and it requires my full attention," Ratchet replied. He stepped forward and tried to pull her back into a hug.

She took a step back, "What are you working on?"

"That I can't tell you," he replied,

Her optics narrowed and air moved through her valves with an angry hiss, "Why not?" she snapped,

Ratchet was surprised by Arcee's behaviour, it was very unusual for the good natured femme to be hostile towards those she cared for deeply, "It's something I'm working on with Wheeljack, Arcee you need to trust me on this,"

He placed a servo under her chin and pulled her face up so she was looking at him. He looked at her, his optics pleading with her, imploring her to trust him, "Can you do that?" he asked.

Arcee placed her hand on his and curled her long slender fingers around his hand, "Okay," she replied quietly, "I will," she allowed him to wrap her in his arms and felt the love flow through their bond. Arcee looked up at him,

"Can we celebrate Valentine's day?" she asked hopefully,

"No," he replied.

He felt Arcee slump in his arms and smirked. He could feel her disappointment and wished he could say something but he didn't want to spoil the surprise.

Arcee had arranged to look after the twins that afternoon. Sunblaze and Bumblebee were both rostered on together and needed somebody to babysit the twins, the orange warrior suggested Arcee she loved being with the twins.

She was late and Sunblaze was getting a little annoyed, the last thing she needed was to have Prowl, who she was relieving breathing down her neck. Sunblaze left their quarters with Bumblebee in charge of the twins and went off to find her best friend. He had tried to get her to calm down but the orange femme didn't want to be late for her shift in the control room. She marched into the rec room and found Arcee and Ratchet arm in arm, the pink warrior looked at Sunblaze who was scowling while leaning against the doorway,

"I'm coming," she said,

"Please hurry," Sunblaze replied, "I'm relieving Prowl,"

Arcee looked up at Ratchet, "I've got to go," she said as she placed her hand on his chest. He nodded his ascent and relased Arcee from the hug,

"I'll see you later and keep your end of the bond open," she bellowed behind her while she trotted up to Sunblaze who had already left the rec room.

Ratchet rolled his optics as she left, "_Bossy femme!" _he thought to himself and got a cube of energon.

"Sunblaze," Arcee called. The orange femme turned around and smiled at Arcee,

"I'm going to be late,"

"I'm sorry, it's just I hadn't heard from Ratchet for a while. I'm sure he's up to something but I don't know what," Sunblaze smirked, she had heard about the surprise Ratchet was planning for Arcee,

"Like what?" she asked.

Arcee shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know," she replied, "But I'm going to find out," Sunblaze looked at her,

"Don't do that, Arcee, just trust Ratchet. He's going through a busy stage at the moment, that's all,"

"Yeah but he's being so secretive, it's a bit strange don't you think?" Arcee replied. Sunblaze shrugged her shoulders,

"Bumblebee often shuts his end of the bond off from me, especially if he has to go away. He says it's so he can concentrate on what he is doing but it sends the twins crazy when they can't feel their father,"

"I bet it does," Arcee replied.

They finally arrived at Sunblaze's quarters, the twins were sitting on a mat with Bumblebee who was wrestling with them both,

"Arcee is here," Sunblaze called out to Bee,

"Oh good,"

Bumblebee gave the twins one last tickle before getting up, Spitfire looked up at him and lifted her arms up. Arcee bent down and picked up the femme sparkling who put her thumb in her mouth and rested her head against Arcee's chest. Sunblaze looked at them,

"Yeah, they may be a bit tired,"

"Okay, off you go before Prowl has your aft," she replied,

"Yeah come on," Bumblebee said as he ushered Sunblaze out of the door,

Arcee sat down with the femme sparkling while she played with Flame,

"Well I guess it's you and me now," she said to Flame but he just looked at her and handed her his toy.

Ratchet went back to work with Wheeljack, he looked at the project and he was pleased with how well it was coming along. Wheeljack watched his friend with a puzzled expression. He had picked up his tool and he was going over a part of the project he was working on to make sure it was perfect. Ratchet looked up at Wheeljack and noticed the engineer was staring at him,

"What?" he said,

"Nothing. I just never...," Wheeljack hesitated with what he was about to say and rubbed the back of his helm but decided to carry on, "Well I never pictured you as the romantic type,"

Ratchet chuckled, "I was once...many vorns ago, before the war broke out. Arcee and I nearly became bonded back then,"

Ratchet slipped into a reverie as he thought back to a time on Cyberton when he took Arcee out on a first date. He smiled when he remembered her yong innocent face looking up at him. Both of them were unscarred by the horrific sights and sounds of one malicious battle after another.

Arcee was in charge of the youngling's residence while Ratchet was an intern in the hospital. Then things went horribly wrong and they both became caught up in the war and the fight to survive each day without being killed by Decepticons. Wheeljack watched as the medic's smile slowly faded to give way to an expression of sadness as he remembered the fear of losing Arcee when he found out the younglings residence had been destroyed. He remembered the race through burning streets and the sound of howling parents assembled at the youngling's residence as the screams for help gradually disappeared.

Fear grabbed him when he saw the inferno which was once the residence but there was no sign of Arcee alive or dead. He wondered what had happened to her and a chill tingled down his back strut as his processor worked overtime. Was she trapped in the building by fire? Had a Decepticon got hold of her? Was she already dead and consumed by the flames which raged through the building impartial to what or who they were consuming or which side they were on?

He remembered seeing Arcee who had raced in to save as many of the youngling as she could stagger out exhausted and injured. She was silhouetted against the burning embers of the building and went to one couple to offer them comfort but collapsed before she reached them. He raced toward the femme and picked her up and took her back to the infirmary where she was treated for burns and dehydration. It was then he realized how special the femme was to him but neither of them thought of bonding while they were at war, but then nobody knew how long the war would go on for.

Arcee had placed Spitfire in her crib and she was warming up some energon for the mechling when she felt Ratchet's fear. Her energon ran cold as she tried to send him comfort back but the fear had consumed him. She contacted her spark mate through the comm link,

"**Ratchet, are you okay?"**

Nothing!

"**Ratchet, are you there? Ratchet, Ratc**het, Ratchet are you okay? **"**

The medic heard Arcee and Wheeljack calling him at the same time. He shook his head and looked up at the mechanic. He closed off his end of the bond when he realized that his fears were being transferred to Arcee but he was already too late and winced when the feelings of comfort from Arcee soothed away his fears. Ratchet looked at Wheeljack,

"What did you say?"

"I said...are you okay?" Wheeljack replied, his voice laced with concern

"Yeah, yeah. Fine," Ratchet replied impatiently and went back to the project, still shaken by the memory which had resurfaced after all this time and always would from time to time as it had so often before.

Wheeljack looked at Ratchet still concerned for his friend but he thought it was unwise to press Ratchet any further.

"Have you told Arcee what you're doing yet?" Wheeljack asked,

"No," Ratchet replied, "I told her I didn't want to celebrate Valentine's day," he replied. Wheeljack continued with his part of the project.

Now that the twins were quiet Arcee sat down and tried to communicate with Ratchet. Frustration and anger returned to the femme warrior when she discovered that yet again his end of the bond was closed. She pinched the bridge of her nose and cycled compressed air through her valves. That was the last straw; she became frantic and worried about Ratchet and what was happening for him to send fear through the bond with such power.

By the time Sunblaze and Bumblebee had come back Arcee was pacing the floor. She looked up at them fearful of what she might find when she went to look for her spark mate.

Sunblaze looked at the peaceful scene in their quarters, the twins were sleeping in their cribs and the place was all tidy. She was puzzled with the femme's demeanour, "Arcee what's the matter?"

Arcee looked at her and told her what had happened. Sunblaze comforted her troubled friend and told her to go and find the medic and comfort him.

Arcee left their quarters and looked for Ratchet in all their favourite places but he wasn't around. Her next option was to ask other Autobots where he was but when she asked Chromia and Optimus Prime neither of them knew where he was. She was near Wheeljack's lab and knocked on the door. Wheeljack looked up,

"Who is it?" he called,

"Arcee," she replied. Ratchet and Wheeljack looked at each other. The medic could see his surprise for Arcee disappearing. There was nowhere to hide and only one way in which was the same way out but Arcee was in the way, "Is Ratchet in there?"

Wheeljack walked to the door, "**Wheeljack, what are you doing?"** Ratchet asked,

"**Trust me,"** Wheeljack said, "**She won't see you,"**

At that moment the twins were walking past Wheeljack's lab. Sideswipe had heard what Ratchet was doing,

"You can't go in there," Sideswipe said.

Arcee turned around and frowned at the red soldier, "Why not?" she snapped,

"Because Wheeljack is doing something which is quite dangerous and everybody has been warned to stay away," Sunstreaker smirked at his brother's quick thinking,

"**Nice one bro," **he said. Arcee looked at them, it would explain the fear she was getting from Ratchet but he was usually quite calm in these situations.

No

It was something else, Arcee was convinced of it but she had no idea what it could be. She turned to Sideswipe,

"What is going on?"

Sideswipe smiled and shrugged his shoulders nonchalently before walking away from Arcee before he bore the brunt of her frustration.

That night as Ratchet returned to their quarters he was greeted by Arcee who was standing in the middle of the floor scowling at him. Her ams were folded across her chest and she was tapping her fingers on her forearms.

Ratchet looked at her, "What's the matter?" he asked casually,

Arcee glared at him angrily, "What happened earlier on?" She cringed at the hardness in her voice. Something had caused him to be fearful and here she was about to chew him out. For a brief moment she thought about maybe beng a bit more gentle with him but he had frightened her.

Ratchet had forgotten about the memories earlier on and wondered why Arcee was asking such a strange question. He looked at her a little perplexed, "Nothing," he replied,

"What do you mean, _nothing,"_ Arcee asked, "You were fearful of something, it came through our bond that's why I sent back comfort, and you tell me nothing happened. Have I missed something?" Ratchet looked at Arcee, the expression on her faceplates were a mixture of anger and concern, "And then when I try and ask you if you're okay later in the afternoon I discover you have blocked me out...again" Arcee rushed toward him, "What is going on, Ratchet? Why are you doing this to me?"

Compressed air hissed from his valves as he pinched the bridge of his nose. If this was anybody else he would have told them to mind their own business in no uncertain terms, but this was Arcee...his femme and she was scared. He didn't mean to upset her or scare her in any way, "My dear femme," he said as he looked at her, "I'm so sorry, about earlier on, I didn't mean to scare you," he stepped forward to hug her but she turned her back on him, "Arcee, please," he said, "You have to trust me on this, there is nothing going on. I'm just caught up in something pretty big which could get ruined if the Decepticons get hold of it or if it is leaked out to the rest of the base," Ratchet smiled at himself imwardly, he couldn't have come up with an answer like that if he had tried.

Arcee looked at him, not quite convinced by his answer, "How is Wheeljack involved in this?" Ratchet looked at her. How did she know he was working with Wheeljack?

"I'm helping him," he replied.

Arcee shook her head, "Ratchet that explains why I don't see you much but it doesn't explain your silence," she said, "You scared me this afternoon, I thought something terrible was happening to you and then when I couldn't get through to you I thought...," she paused for a moment as a tear slid down her faceplates, "I thought you were offline," she whispered,

"Arcee, you had no need to panic I was perfectly fine, nothing happened to me,"

"Panic?" she screamed, "What do you mean I had no need to panic? What was I supposed to think Ratchet?" she yelled as she raised her hands beside her,

"Arcee, calm down," the medic snapped, "I will not have you yelling at me like this," Arcee stopped and glared at him for a long time and then she looked down,

"Ratchet," she looked up at him again her optics softer and her voice quieter, "I love you, I have waited a long time for this...," she walked toward him and placed her hands on his chest, "...for us. My whole world would fall apart if I were to lose you,"

Ratchet pulled her into his arms and soothed away her fear as he rubbed her helm. There was a knock at the door but now was not the time to be disturbed for anything. Arcee needed him,

"Not now," Ratchet called out as he continued to comfort Arcee,

"Arcee," he said gently, "Nothing had happened to me, you should have picked that up through our bond,"

"You blocked me out...remember?" she snarled into his chest plates. He said nothing they stood like that for a while just enjoying each other's closeness.

* * *

><p>Ratchet woke up and went to the rec room to fetch a cube of energon for Arcee. It was quiet in there apart from one or two Autobots who were starting their early morning shift. Arcee was supposed to have been among them to start her shift in the weapons room but the day before Ratchet asked Prowl to give her the day off and keep it all low key. He didn't want her to get suspicious.<p>

Prowl smiled at him and did exactly that so when Arcee checked the rota she was a little surprised to see she had a day off so soon and when she asked Prowl about it he simply shrugged his shoulders,

"What's got into you, Prowl," the femme teased but he shot her a warning glare.

She woke up to the sweet smell of energon mixed with a pungeant smell from something else and something tickling her nose. Ratchet continued to wave the rose under Arcee's nose and smiled when she rubbed her nose as she came out of recharge,

"Arcee," he called, "Can you hear me?"

"I hear you," she replied sleepily and rolled over sleepily but Ratchet wouldn't give up and kept brushing her nose with the rose.

She smiled when he wouldn't give up and turned over. Ratchet chuckled quietly at his victory "Happy Valentine, he said as he presented the cube of energon to her,

She looked at him puzzled, "I thought you didn't want to celebrate Valentine. What did you say? It's a human tradition,"

"You wanted to," he replied as he gave her the rose. She took it from him and smelt it,

"It's beautiful," she replied, "Thank you,"

He handed her the cube and got up off their berth, "I have to go somewhere later today to sort something out,"

Arcee frowned, she was off today the least he could do was the spend the day with her,

"Where to?" she asked.

He looked over his shoulder and smiled, "You'll soon find out,"

"What?...," she looked at him puzzled as he slipped out of the door.

Ratchet had spent most of the day trying to find a place suitable enough to celebrate Valentine's day with Arcee, but wherever he went it was too close to humans or not private enough and they'd be discovered. He finally settled on a room at the back of the base which was out of the way and disused. It was big and spacious, ideal for two Autobots to have a private celebration.

Jazz, Wheeljack and Ratchet spent most of the day setting up the room. Lanterns shaped into hearts were placed around the room, from the ceiling Ratchet hang a soft metallic basket full of shavings of various colors. Jazz brought a couch from the rec room for the couple to use and placed it in a corner. The saboteur had spent most of the week searching through the music charts for romantic songs and came across one song, "When you got a good thing," which he and Ratchet both agreed would be perfect for when the femme arrived.

Jazz set up the sound system from his room for them to use in the other corner and produced a romantic song list. Wheeljack connected the lights so that they would shine together, one by one the lanterns lit up spreading a warm romantic glow through the room. Individual silver and red hearts hang from the ceiling, spinning on fine metallic thread which Wheeljack had also made. The hearts caught the light and the reflections danced on the wall. Ratchet looked around, his blue optics sparkling with joy at the room,

"There is only one thing left now," Wheeljack said,

"Arcee," Ratchet replied,

"No, you. Go and get cleaned up, we will take care of Arcee."

Arcee spent most of the day with Elita and Chromia until the femme commander announced she had to get ready for tonight,

"Optimus Prime has planned something for me tonight," she smiled shyly, "I don't know what, it's a surprise," she looked at Arcee, "You might want to get ready as well, Arcee, you're coming with me,"

Arcee looked at her puzzled, "I can't come on your date with you" she said.

Elita laughed, "No, tonight is a special night. Don't you want to look nice for Ratchet?"

At that moment Jazz and Wheeljack walked into the rec room, Jazz smiled and winked at Arcee adding to her puzzlement. They walked up to her,

"Are you ready?"

Arcee looked at them and stood up, "Ready?...for what?"

She looked down at Chromia and Elita, both grinning from one side of their faceplates to the next. Arcee became suspicious,

What's going on?" she asked,

"You'll see," Chromia replied, "Go and get ready before we drag you to the showers,"

Arcee left and walked through the corridors, suddenly everything was beginning to make sense. She almost danced down the corridor to the showers but she had no idea what wa sin store for her. Autobots walking past her smiled at the femme, she stopped and watched them as they continued down the corridor. Arcee shrugged her shoulders and carried on walking still puzzled by the events that were unfolding before her eyes.

She showered and polished herself until she was shining all over. Arcee walked back down the corridor toward the rec room, somebody wolf whistled her and when she looked around she saw Sideswipe standing behind her smiling,

"You scrub up well, Arcee. You look better than my brother," Arcee smiled,

"Well that's a compliment coming from you, Sideswipe," she purred before continuing to the rec room.

Jazz turned around and whistled, he hadn't seen Arcee scrub up so well, not that he believed she needed to be. He always found Arcee to be one classy femme.

"I have been asked to escort you to some place," Jazz said as he held out his arm. Arcee took it and walked slowly beside Jazz,

"Where to?" she aksed,

"You'll see," he sang as they left the rec room.

He led her down the corridor to a darker one, a blue hue shone from the Autobot's optics casting an eerie light on the walls. Arcee saw one door with a golden light shining underneath, Jazz stopped at this door and knocked. The door slid open silently to reveal a sight the femme had never seen before. She blinked her optics and looked again. Jazz let her go and gently pushed her into the room.

Arcee stepped into the room, a warm golden glow shone around her from the lanterns. Arcee moved around on the spot and took in everything, it was beautiful...all of it. Along the walls streamers of hearts of different colors were hang in a scalloped fashion. Arcee stepped further into the room and reached out to one of the hearts, she was startled when she heard a rustle and small metallic confetti floated to the ground landing on her helm and resting on her shoulders tinkling as they fell.

At the same time the words to "When you got a good thing," played and Ratchet's sapphire blue optics shone amongst the confetti. Arcee looked at him, her optics a richer blue from the tear which had appeared from behind her optics. She placed her hands over her mouth, was this her spark mate's secret project?

"Would my femme like a dance?" he asked

"I...I...uh,"

Ratchet laughed, "You're speechless,"

Ratchet took her hands, Arcee moved in closer to Ratchet and rested her head against his chest and they danced to the music, "Happy Valentine's day sweetspark," he whispered in her audio sensors.

Arcee smiled, this was more than she could have ever imagined, "Happy Valentine's day, my love" she replied.

* * *

><p>Awww, so Arcee did get to celebrate Valentine's day with Ratchet.<p>

Hope you liked it.


End file.
